1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing coated vinyl film by treating and preserving a vinyl film substrate by applying thereto a coating film and to coated articles produced thereby. More particularly, the invention relates to aqueous polymer latex compositions adapted for use in coating vinyl film substrates. The coated vinyl film substrates of the invention are adapted for use in producing wall coverings, automotive upholstery, home interior upholstery such as furniture coverings and drapes, shower curtains, tablecloths, luggage, swimming pool linings, and vinyl coatings for hardboard.
There is a need in the art relating to coatings for vinyl substrates, particularly vinyl film substrates as defined herein, for coatings, that is, topcoats, which have an advantageous combination or balance of properties required of coated films having uses as described herein relating to block resistance, surface tack, solvent resistance, plasticizer migration resistance, abrasion resistance, adhesion and color stability. Although organic solvent-based coatings for vinyl film substrates heretofore have been satisfactory, there is a growing concern for developing pollution-free and energy-conserving industrial processes for producing such products as coated vinyl films. Accordingly, there is a need in this art to find a suitable replacement for solvent-based vinyl coating compositions, namely for aqueous vinyl coating compositions, which will reduce pollution of the environment with volatile organic solvents and which will also more effectively utilize energy resources in that the use of organic solvents, which consume substantial amounts of energy in their production, may be directed to such processes in which their use is essential and in that processing of such aqueous coating compositions and articles coated therewith is characterized by the use of mild energy conditions.
Although several polymer latex compositions known in the art have been examined as alternatives to the use of solvent-based coating systems and have been found to afford some improvement in one, or even several, of the properties required of vinyl coating compositions useful in producing coated vinyl film substrates adapted for use in producing articles such as those described herein, these alternative polymer latex compositions have been found to be deficient in other of the required properties such that a practicable alternative to solvent-based coating compositions for vinyl film substrates remains to be provided. Examples of such alternative compositions are those aqueous emulsion addition polymers containing units derived from 3-chloro-2-hydroxypropyl dimethyl methacryloxyethylammonium chloride as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,098, assigned to the same assignee as is the present application; those aqueous emulsion addition polymers containing units derived from allyl o-benzoylbenzoate and allyl 2-(4'-methyl)benzoylbenzoate as disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 43,998 filed May 31, 1979, both applications being assigned to the same assignee as is the present application; and those containing units derived from the N-methylolamide of acrylic acid as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,562, assigned to the same assignee as is the present application.